


Suprises

by baekgods



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Barebacking, College Student!Chanyeol, Humiliation, Lactation, M/M, Male Lactation, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Voyeurism, baekhyun just gets fucked infront of chanyeol’s teammates, breeding kink???, milf!baekhyun, sehun is baekhyun’s son, this is horrible, this is unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekgods/pseuds/baekgods
Summary: Baekhyun feels lonely in their home so he decides to visit Sehun in his uni. He figures his son would like it, he misses him terribly.But Baekhyun fails to realize that he also misses the feeling of a cock stretching him. His son’s roommate, Chanyeol, makes him remember it.(baekhyun gets fucked by alpha chanyeol in front of his teammates and just pure filfth)[try to get past my horrible narration and please read at your own risk. this is only my second time writing so don’t expect too much. it’s horrible but thanks for checking it out]also! the sequel is up! it's called another surprise ^^
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 136





	Suprises

**Author's Note:**

> so i was lying on my bed eating cucumbers and having coffee when i suddenly had this image of cy fucking mommy baek in the bathroom while cy’s friends watches them. baek just gets fucked and this is honestly horrible. 
> 
> i don’t really write so don’t expect too much. this is gonna be horrible but i need to let it out???? i really hope i get better at it^^
> 
> [i wrote a sequel to this one ^^ it's called "Another Surprise" if you want to check it out]

Baekhyun’s been missing his son for a while now. Sehun hasn’t come home in months and he’s feeling lonely. He’s all alone and Sehun can’t check-up on him everyday because he’s also busy with uni and practice. His Sehunnie is a football player but Baekhyun has yet to see his son play. 

He’s bored and he really wants to see his son so Baekhyun decides to visit him. It’s a surprise and he’s sure that Sehunnie’s gonna like it. 

Baekhyun arrived at lunch time. He knew where Sehun’s dorm is because he accompanied him when he moved. He sat on Sehun’s bed and waited for his son to arrive. 

_ He probably has practice _ , Baekhyun thinks. 

Minutes later, the door opens. Baekhyun stood up and extends his arms to hug his son but he freezes when he sees a stranger. 

_ This must be Sehunnie’s roommate _ , he thinks. 

He shyly puts down his raised arms and smiles sheepishly at the boy. He knows he’s blushing. Baekhyun forgot Sehun’s roommate because he’s excited to see his son.

He notices that Sehun’s roommate is very handsome,  really handsome. He’s tall, taller than his Sehunnie. He has a nice body and probably a football player too, like his son. 

But what Baekhyun really notices is his scent.  An alpha.  He flushes all over. He’s sweaty and looks like he just finished practicing or just finished working out. Baekhyun checks out his arm, they’re massive and his eyes travels to the other’s armpits. Baekhyun wants to bury his face in those armpits. He bites back a moan. 

Baekhyun avoids the other’s eyes. “Hi! I’m sorry for that. I thought you were Sehunnie,” he explains. “I was gonna surprise him. I’m Baekhyun, his mom.” he smiles shyly while fiddling his hands. “and you are?” he asks.

Chanyeol smirks at his actions.  Such a pretty mommy,  he thinks. He never knew Sehun’s mother was this hot. He only knows how sweet he is because Sehun mentions him sometimes. 

“I’m Chanyeol, Mrs. Byun.” he extends his hand towards Baekhyun for a handshake. They shake hands and Chanyeol can’t help but admire the older’s hands. They’re soft and delicate. They’re really pretty. He imagines them milking his cock. 

He smiles darkly at Baekhyun. He has always wanted a mommy.

Baekhyun flushes at their contact. It’s been a while since he found an alpha he likes, an alpha that he’s attracted to. He knows Chanyeol is still a kid, the same age as his son, probably but his body is made for fucking. His wants to feel those arms, he wants to bounce on his cock. 

Baekhyun blushes at his thoughts. He shouldn’t think like this but he can’t help it. Chanyeol’s scent is fogging up the entire room. His legs feels like they’re about to fall off if he stands near him so he decides to sit on Sehun’s bed. 

Baekhyun closes his legs and Chanyeol smirks at the action. He has an idea.

He clears his throat to catch Baekhyun’s attention. “So Sehun doesn’t know you’re here Mrs. Byun?” he asks. Baekhyun shyly meets his eyes and nods slowly.  Such an obedient mommy.

“You can call me Baekhyun, it’s fine and yes, it’s a surprise for him. I miss him terribly and I know he can’t visit me so I came to visit him.” he answers him. 

He can smell Chanyeol’s pheromones, it’s much stronger now. He feels slick dripping down his pussy. He exhales slowly. 

_ This is bad. _

He was about to say goodbye to him because he didn’t want Chanyeol to smell his arousal and if he doesn’t leave, the slick coming out if his pussy will drip down his legs. Chanyeol can easily spot it since he’s wearing a dress.

“You know Baekhyun, I can help you find Sehun. He’s probably hanging around somewhere since practice is done. He doesn’t really go here until it’s late,” Chanyeol offers with a smile. Baekhyun feels his pussy throb. 

_He’s just helping me find Sehun. There’s nothing wrong with that_.  He thinks. 

Baekhyun swallows and nods at him. “Thank you for helping me, Chanyeol. That would be great.” he smiles shyly and stands up. Chanyeol didn’t shower or change his clothes because he knows how he’s affecting Baekhyun. He’s gonna have fun with him.

Chanyeol matches his pace with Baekhyun. He knows the older one is distancing away from him but he isn’t gonna let that happen. He slowly moves closer to Baekhyun and smiles at him.

“Baekhyun, if you don’t mind me asking, how old are you?” Chanyeol laughs. “You look really young.” He didn’t fail to notice the flush on the older’s cheeks.

“I’m 36 and it’s okay,” Baekhyun reassures him. “I had Sehun when I was young. His failure of a father left us before he was even born so the house feels lonely without him,” He explains. “How about you? Are you the same age as Sehunnie?” He asks Chanyeol.

“He doesn’t deserve you guys anyway and I’m 22. Sehun’s younger than me.” Baekhyun flushes at his answer. He nods at Chanyeol and acts like his answer didn’t affect him. 

He enjoys chatting with Chanyeol that he didn’t realize that they stopped walking. They are in the locker room. 

“Let’s go inside,” He tells Baekhyun. “The guys likes to hang around here after they shower and maybe he’s here.” 

Baekhyun exhales slowly and follows Chanyeol inside. 

A wave of different pheromones hit him. He holds on to Chanyeol’s arms to maintain his balance. The scents suprised him and caught him off guard.

“You okay?” 

Baekhyun nods. His mind is getting hazy. He feels Chanyeol’s arms around his waist, he gave his hips a squeeze. Baekhyun flushes at his actions.

They continue to walk to the showers. They are both breathing heavily now. Baekhyun can feel his slick dripping down his thighs. He feels sweaty. He hopes Chanyeol won’t see it but that’s unlikely to happen.

They both pause and look around. It’s empty. Chanyeol smiles at him.

“Mrs. Byun, you look hot. I think you need to cool off,” Chanyeol pulls him to a cubicle and hikes up his dress. 

“You think a shower can help? or should I just take off these clothes off and fuck you?” Baekhyun moans in response. He doesn’t care if Chanyeol is his son’s roommate. He needs his cock in his pussy. 

Chanyeol bends Baekhyun down to expose his pussy to him. He grabs the shower handles to prevent himself from falling.

Chanyeol whistles as he looks at Baekhyun’s cunt. “You have such a pretty pussy for a mom,” He blows on his pussy. The older one cries out. “Your panties are soaked in slick, they’re dripping down your thighs. Does Sehun knows his mommy is a fucking slut?” Chanyeol slaps both his ass cheeks. Baekhyun cries out.

His legs are trembling as he hold on to the shower handles harder. All he can do is moan. Chanyeol can do anything to him, he wouldn’t mind.

THe younger one finally takes off his panties and stuffs them in his pocket. 

“Look at your pretty pussy,” Baekhyun feels Chanyeol’s breath directly on his cunt. He can’t help but clench. “Clenching on nothing. You really are a slut, can’t wait to have a cock inside your pretty pussy can’t you?” Baekhyun cries out as Chanyeol blows on them directly.

“Please! Please Chanyeol! I’ll be good! Please!” Baekhyun begs him. Legs trembling. He laughs at Baekhyun’s state. He really is a true slut.

“I’m gonna have fun with you, mommy. You’ll just have to take what I’m going to give you,” Baekhyun whines but immediately stops when Chanyeol slaps his pussy. “Is that clear, mommy?” 

“Yes! Please! Anything Chanyeol!” Baekhyun screams echoes in the showers. 

Chanyeol smiles at this. “Mommy Baekhyun is such an obedient slut for me, yeah?” 

Baekhyun nods frantically. “Yes! I’m your slut! Please Chanyeol!” He turns his head to look at Chanyeol in the eyes. Tears are brimming up his eyes. Face flushed and drool at the corner of his lips.

“Anything for mommy.” Chanyeol smiles at the sight.

He eats Baekhyun’s pussy out without warning. Baekhyun cries out. “Fuck! Chanyeol! Wait! Baby! Fuck!”

Chanyeol spreads his cheeks to expose his pretty hole. He licks around Baekhyun’s rim and spits in it. He can hear Baekhyun crying. The poor mommy is sensitive. He eats Baekhyun out messily. He slides one finger inside his pussy when Baekhyun suddenly cums without warning. Chanyeol laps it all up. 

Baekhyun is sobbing in the background. He can’t control it. It has been ages ago since he has been touched like this.

Chanyeol didn’t stop and let Baekhyun rest. The older one is trying to his best to expose his pussy to him. To give him more access.

Chanyeol slides in a second finger inside his tight hole. Baekhyun moans. “Chanyeol! Fuck me please! I need it now!” 

Chanyeol slaps his ass. Both now the color red. “You’ll take what I give you. Don’t be fucking greedy, Mommy,” He laughs at Baekhyun. “I’m stretching this pussy. It’s still tight for your age. It’s no problem for me, though. I can loosen this up. Have it gaping only for me.”

He slides this third finger and starts fucking Baekhyun with it. The older one screams. Chanyeol hits his prostate with every thrust of his fingers. The older one can’t think clearly. 

Chanyeol slides in his fourth finger and slows down. 

“Chanyeol! Please! Faster!” Baekhyun sobs. 

He starts fucking himself on Chanyeol’s fingers. “Fuck! Oh my god!” Baekhyun screams.

Chanyeol’s fingers are long and thick. He hits his prostate every time. Baekhyun is drooling but he doesn’t care. 

The younger one laughs at Baekhyun’s state. “Such a fucking cock slut, huh. You really can’t fucking wait,” Chanyeol thrusts his fingers into Baekhyun’s pussy roughly. The older one screams while cumming. “You wanna let everyone know I’m fucking you? Are you really this loud?” Chanyeol thrusts into him harshly one last time. Baekhyun’s still cumming. Spurts coming out his small pathetic cock and squirting around his fingers.

The older one looks spent. He looks tired but Chanyeol’s still not done with him. He removes all of his clothes and looks sees Baekhyun staring at his cock. Chanyeol laughs at him. He gives it a stroke and sees how Baekhyun’s eyes widen with arousal.

His pulls Baekhyun up and strips him of his dress. The older one looks at him with hooded eyes. Chanyeol only smirks at him.

“You already tired? Huh? I’m just starting, Mommy.” 

Chanyeol lifts up Baekhyun and goes to the locker area, where the benches are.

He sits Baekhyun on his lap and gives his tits a squeeze. The older one cries out. “Chanyeollie, they’re sensitive.” He breathes out.

He younger one stares at Baekhyun’s soft mounds. Nipples hard and pink. Large areoles. Everything about Baekhyun is perfect. 

He squeezes Baekhyun’s tits, loves how it looks in his hands. His tits were swallowing up the younger’s hands. Baekhyun whines at this. Chanyeol briefly wonders if Baekhyun still has milk. His tits are huge and soft. Chanyeol fondles them.

“Do they still produce milk? They look like they do. They’re fucking huge,” Chanyeol gropes them harshly. Baekhyun cries out. “Perfect for fucking.” Chanyeol laughs darkly.

He shyly shakes his head. “They don’t anymore but they’re extremely sensitive so please be gentle.” Baekhyun says but Chanyeol ignores it. He pinches Baekhyun’s nipples and sucks the other one in his mouth.

“F-fuck! Chanyeol— please! Wait! Fuck!” Baekhyun cries as Chanyeol abuses his tits. He’s rutting against Chanyeol’s thighs. Small cock swaying every time he moves.

The older’s screams keeps getting louder, Chanyeol chuckles at this. He lets go of Baekhyun’s nipples and starts to give him hickeys. He wants everyone to see how he fucked Mrs. Byun.

“You’re getting loud, Mommy. You don’t want someone to walk in on us don’t you?” He whispers against Baekhyun’s ear. The older nods and tries to control his moans. 

Chanyeol goes back to attacking his nipples. Squeezing them harshly and sucking on his nipples. 

“Chanyeol! Fuck wait! Baby! Wait! It hurts! FUCK!” Baekhyun’s screams echoes in the locker room. He keeps grinding on Chanyeol’s cock that the younger one has to hold him down by the waist.

He keeps sucking his nipples harshly while squeezing them. “Chanyeol! There’s no milk! Fuck baby! No! Wait!” He lays Baekhyun down on the bench and keeps squeezing his large tits. Poor little mommy is crying non-stop. Slick is dripping down on the floor.

“FUCK! CHANYEOL!” Baekhyun screams so loud when he feels liquid coming out of his nipples.

Chanyeol releases the abused nipple and laughs at him. Baekhyun is leaking both slick and milk. He pulls Baekhyun to his lap again.

“Wanna suck your pretty tits dry,” He says to Baekhyun. He’s fondling his tits. The older one hasn’t stopped crying. “Your milk tastes delicious. It’s squirting, huh.” Chanyeol sucks milk out of his tits while Baekhyun holds his head to his chest, screaming because he’s overstimulated.

“Look at you, sweetheart. Want me to breed you? Put my pups in you, huh?” Chanyeol asks him. 

Chanyeol’s fingers suddenly circles his rim. He plunges two fingers inside to see if he’s still loose from earlier. 

“Gonna look so good pregnant with my pups. Don’t you think Baekhyunnie?” Chanyeol smirks. 

Baekhyun nods at him. He wants to be a mommy again. For Chanyeol. “Please! I want your pups in me! Please fuck me!” Baekhyun screams.

Baekhyun couldn’t take it. His tits are really sensitive and Chanyeol’s playing with his pussy. His squirts so hard his vision goes white for a second. 

“Chanyeol! Baby! Fuck!” He rest his head on Chanyeol’s shoulders. Still squirting. He doesn’t think he can cum anymore. He’s so tired.

But of course, Chanyeol thinks otherwise. He slides his four fingers inside him. Baekhyun whimpers. “Chanyeol, please.” 

He doesn’t know what he wants but Baekhyun wants to please Chanyeol. He wants to he good for him.

“Stand up.” 

Baekhyun stands up with shaky legs. 

“Put your hands on that locker and bend.”

Baekhyun walks towards it and bends. Hands spreading his cheeks for Chanyeol.

Chanyeol smiles coos at him. “Such a pretty pussy. Such an obedient mommy presenting his pussy to me.”

He puts his hands on Baekhyun’s waist. 

“Gonna fuck you ‘till you can’t stand. You’re gonna be pregnant with MY pups. Do you understand?” Chanyeol asks him.

Baekhyun nods. “Yes! Please! Make me a mommy again!” He screams. 

Chanyeol gave his cock a few strokes and aligns it at Baekhyun’s entrance when he hears voices.

And Chanyeol recognizes them.

“Baby, you trust me right?” Chanyeol asks Baekhyun who froze at the sound of the voices. “They’re my teammates and I assure you Sehun isn’t there.” Chanyeol plays with his nipples.

He nods “Yes. I trust you Chanyeol.” Baekhyun breathes out. He trusts Chanyeol, he feels safe with Chanyeol.

“Thank you so much, mommy,” Chanyeol kisses his lips. Tongue forcing it’s way into Baekhyun’s mouth. 

“They’re just gonna watch. No one’s gonna touch you, except me. Okay?”

Baekhyun nods at him. “Okay.”

He braises himself on the lockers again. He trusts Chanyeol even though he just met him. He’s insane but he knows he can trust him.

The group of boys stop when they see Chanyeol and Baekhyun. The older one flushes. He feels humiliated but he likes it. He likes it when he’s used.

One boy whistled. Baekhyun knows they can see his pussy clearly. His clenches at the thought.

“Fuck. Chanyeol, who is he?” One of the boys asks. Chanyeol smirks at him.

“That’s just for me to know. Enjoy the show.” Chanyeol laughs while Baekhyun burns with embarrassment.

“Look at that pussy, looks fucking trained to take cocks.” 

“And those tits, man. Look at them. They’re massive and they’re producing milk. I wanna fucking taste them.”

“The slut is dripping all on the floor.” 

The comments makes Baekhyun flush. He likes the attention so much. He likes that they want to fuck him.

Without any warning, Chanyeol pushes inside him roughly, making him scream.

“Fuck! Chanyeol! Wait!” Chanyeol ignores him and keeps thrusting inside him at a fast pace. 

The squelching sound can be heard outside the locker room and the jeers of his teammates keeps getting louder.

Baekhyun loves all of it.

Chanyeol grabs both his tits and squeezes them roughly without slowing down.

Baekhyun couldn’t form words. He feels every vein in Chanyeol’s cock. He cums again. 

“You came untouched again, mommy.” 

Baekhyun is screaming so loud, he’s sobbing. Chanyeol never falters and keeps pounding into him. 

He slaps his ass cheeks at squeezes his tits. He’s squirting everywhere.

Chanyeol pulls out his cock and Baekhyun unconsciously whines at the loss of cock in his pussy. 

Chanyeol turns them around and makes Baekhyun face his teammates. His cheeks burn. They’re all looking at him. Some are palming themselves while some are jacking off to them. 

“Look at that slut! Enjoying the fuck out of these. Get him pregnant, Chanyeol!” The tanned skin boy shouts. Eyes twinkling.

“Oh, I plan to.” Chanyeol pulls his arms behind him and enters him again.

“Fuck! Wait!” Baekhyun sobs.

His teammates can see his tits bouncing and dripping milk. They took their phones out and starts to take a video of them.

Chanyeol laughs behind him. Pounding him from behind. He doesn’t know what to think. All he can think about is Chanyeol’s cock. 

Chanyeol’s gonna get him pregnant. Chanyeol’s gonna make him a mommy. 

“Fuck! Eung!” Baekhyun cums again. Squirting so hard. Milk still drips out of his tits. He’s drooling and hasn’t stopped crying. 

He looks broken. Chanyeol did this to him.

Chanyeol enters his womb and cums inside him. Spurts of come inside of him. He feels so full. His stomach looks pregnant. Chanyeol is really gonna make him pregnant. 

He smiles at the thought.

Chanyeol being his daddy.

Baekhyun slumps against Chanyeol. 

“Get out!” Chanyeol tells his teammates. He hears annoyance and complaints from the younger’s teammates but they followed Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol lays him down on the bench and fucks him again slowly.

He cries out. “I don’t think I can handle anymore. Chanyeol, please!” He begs Chanyeol. Cum and slick dripping out his pussy, milk coming out of his tits and his pathetic little cock, spent. 

“One last time, mommy. I promise.” Chanyeol fucks him slow and deep. Baekhyun can’t help but cry. He can’t feel his bottom half anymore. All he feels is Chanyeol in his stomach.

Chanyeol’s cock.

The younger one finally cums inside him again and smiles at him. 

“You’re such a good, mommy. A perfect one.” He praises Baekhyun and the older one flushes. 

He places Baekhyun in his lap and the older one can’t help it. 

Baekhyun raises Chanyeol’s arms and licks his armpit. 

Chanyeol looks at him with interest.

“I wanted to do that when I first saw you.” Baekhyun explains shyly. 

He keeps licking and shoving his face in Chanyeol’s armpits.

They decided that they should do this more often. They can make it official. 

Maybe they can do it with the whole football team.

—fin—

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S FINALLY OVER
> 
> please tell me your thoughts! i appreciate them even though this is horrible.


End file.
